SAVIOR OF THE LIGHT
by raitheraven
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Order of Phoenix is losing the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore and the Order devise a ritual to summon a savior from another universe who is a paragon of light to use in their war. Things do not go their way.
1. Chapter 1

SAVIOR OF THE LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE FANTASTIC POTTERVERSE. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J. .

CHAPTER 1.

June 1982

Order of Phoenix Safe house

In a grim, dingy room in a safe house of sorts, a motley collection of people was gathered. The people both male and female were dressed quite peculiarly in robes of various styles. They were all showing signs of distress and weariness and were groggy from lack of sleep. Two young men were even dozing, one a rich face of aristocratic depth with black smooth hair framing his face and a smile of mirth on his face as he saw his best friend, a man of black rugged hair and spectacles being yelled at by his wife for starting to sleep in the meeting room. Remus Lupin, another friend of theirs was smiling at the interaction and chuckling along with Peter Pettigrew, the final friend of the group of friends. These people were the Order of Phoenix which was a vigilante group founded by Albus Dumbledore; who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as a recipient of the Order of Merlin, a reward for his defeat of the powerful Dark Lord Grindelwald. He was an old man of blue sparkling eyes hidden behind spectacles, which a great white beard wearing colorful robes but his face was etched in a frown as he listened to the report by an Order member detailing the activities of Lord Voldemort ; one of the most powerful and ruthless Dark lords to come in the Wizarding World. For all these people were part of a hidden world from mundane world and they all had the gift of magic.

Overtime, magical people banded together against mundanes and formed their own communities and their own governments, living in an essentially different world separate from the non-magical world. The main problem came when the magical people did not advance with the ages and with their ignorance they were still stuck in the middle ages. They classified their people according to blood lineage forming an elite pureblood class, a middle class of half-bloods and the downtrodden class of muggle-borns. Also, because of the inefficient governance and rampant corruption in the Wizarding World, the pureblood elite gained absolute power and persecuted the muggle-borns. They started the dogma of pureblood supremacy and the disdain for everything muggle or mundane. In these circumstances and situation Magical Britain found itself a haven for terrorist activities. With Grindelwald, a dark wizard attacking in the magical equivalent of World War Two, Magical Britain headed the frontline opposition to the dark armies of Grindelwald and he was defeated in a magical, spectacular duel by Albus Dumbledore himself.

Even after the defeat of Grindelwald, there was unrest and prejudice in the magical world and in this phase of cold war, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort started to ascend in the ranks of Dark Lords and in gaining power created an army of dark wizards called "Death Eaters" and dark creatures like Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls etc. The Death Eaters were mostly made of purebloods and the dark creatures were tired and angry at the prejudice and injustice of the Magical Governments. Voldemort was quite a powerful dark wizard and with his army he embarked on the conquest of the magical world beginning with Britain. He was very ruthless and greatly feared as his attacks killed many innocent civilians, many wizards of the light and also he butchered relentlessly countless innocent mundanes. The Wizarding world plunged in a civil war and he was opposed by Dumbledore and his forces of the Light. The methods employed by Voldemort were very effective as with his countless raids, widespread destruction and chaos ensued. The Ministry of Magic could not stop him even though they send many of Voldemort's supporters to Azkaban; the Wizarding Prison.

With the use of the Imperius curse and blackmail, as well as outright attacks and battles Voldemort's forces were gaining the upper hand. He was opposed by the Order but with their use of light, non-lethal spells they could not make more progress. The war was passing badly for the Order and their numbers were being reduced like Fenwick, Mc Kinnons and the Meadows. At this time, a split was emerging within the Order itself on the best way to deal with the Death Eaters. There was a great debate happening between them with Dumbledore's group insisting on being non-lethal in their encounters with the Death Eaters while the other group led by Alastor Moody; a veteran Auror wanted a permanent way in dealing with the Death Eaters.

"Albus! We need a final way in dealing with these Death Eater scum. They are terrorists and we need to dispose of them permanently. They are always going to break out of Azkaban and we need to use lethal spells against them", Moody was saying vigorously.

Dumbledore took off his spectacles with a frown and replied, "We cannot use lethal spells because then we will become just like them."

"But, Albus! We are losing the war. Our numbers are dwindling and just last week Marlene was killed in her home, "Lily Potter said with great distress as she had lost her friend, Marlene McKinnon; a fellow Order member who was murdered in her home by the Death Eaters. It was still a sad subject for her and she slumped in her seat. Her husband, James Potter moved to console her and spoke,

"Moody's right in this, Albus! I for one want to deal with these bastards permanently so that we can get on with our lives after the end of this God-forsaken war. This war is not good for my family after the death of my parents, and now Iam sick and tired of this war and the constant alert state and changing houses. This is not healthy for Harry."

Remus watching the confrontation tried to be the mediator spoke, "Iam also tired of this war and I think we need to deal with the Death Eaters with a stronger hand."

Dumbledore seeing that his support was weakening, replaced his spectacles on his nose and said: "I know we are all distressed by this war and so tempers are running high. I now need you all to know that I have discovered a way by which we can defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters once and for all."

Excited murmurings as well as bewildering faces stood among the crowd. They were all astonished at this proclamation as most of them had been resigned that they would be fighting the war for a long time. Minerva McGonagall summed up everyone's question by asking,

"Do you really mean that we can win this war? "

Dumbledore seeing he had everyone's attention smiled and said: "Of course, we the defenders of the light will prevail."

Alastor Moody snorted and said: "Get on with it. I want to hear your plan for winning this war."

"Thank You for your faith in me, Alastor!" Dumbledore replied shaking his head. Now that he had everyone's attention albeit they were a little relaxed now, Dumbledore laid down his master plan: "I have been searching for a final way to deal with Voldemort and so in my research I stumbled upon a summoning ritual by which we can summon a Paladin or Guardian of Light from another world who can help us in the war against the Dark." A collective gasp went around the room and as Dumbledore surveyed the room he saw shocked and confused faces throughout although Lily Potter was contemplating it. She spoke up,

"Albus! Is the summoning going to be according to the multiverse theory?"

"Indeed, you are the brightest witch of our age by understanding it at once," Dumbledore praised Lily. Lily blushed at the praise but looking throughout the Order only confused faces were being shown. James Potter seeing that no one else was going to ask his wife for clarification asked her:

"Dear! What is this multiverse theory you are talking about? I thought there is only one world with life on it." He asked this with using his limited knowledge of mundane science. Albus seeing that Lily could provide a good explanation for this ritual prompted her: "Lily! If you would be kind as to explain this theory."

Lily nodded and spoke: "Basically, this theory suggests that there are other worlds like in other dimensions and universes where there are counterparts of us and due to some changes that occur naturally to distinguish the worlds. So by using this ritual we will call a Fighter of Light to aid us in the war. He or She will be from another world or dimension."

"And why do you think that the person who is summoned will help us?" Frank Longbottom, another Order member said.

"I anticipated this problem and researched it thoroughly. The fact of the matter is that the person who is summoned will be the best and most suitable for this. He or She will have no ties existing in their old world and they will be staunchly for the light; a true Paladin." Dumbledore replied swiftly. Most of the Order seemed satisfied with the response although Lily Potter was frowning. She spoke up:

"Albus! This ritual is not morally right. We will be doing an injustice to the person being summoned as we are going to pluck him or her from their world."

Dumbledore was quick to dissuade this issue: "According to the ritual, we will be bringing a person who will be alone in their world and a fighter and helping the forces of the Light."

"But, we still should not expect any one else to fight our war for us", Lily Potter was not convinced. Not wanting a confrontation between his wife and Dumbledore, James went to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her away. He looked in her emerald green bright eyes and said:

"I do not like this either but we have to win this war in any way. We have to think about our son Harry. He should get a childhood of freedom not a war and sheltered life. We have to go along with this, for our son and our family and friends."Lily finding nothing but love and sincerity in her husband's eyes nodded at this. She said:

"We will go along with the ritual to end this war." All the Order members also acquiesced at this and Dumbledore watching the flames in the hearth remarked: "Alright, we will go along with the ritual and hope that the savior will end this war by winning it for the forces of the Light and the wizarding world will get a chance for a rebirth."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

CHAPTER 2

In alternate world

Potter Manor

A Young man in his mid-twenties with an impressive build, dark messy hair and bright green eyes is seen staring at a bowl with strange runic carvings alongside it. The man has a powerful aura around him giving the impression that the man is not to be crossed. He stares pensively at the bowl in front of him which is full of silvery substance swirling around in it. The Young man named Harry James Potter takes a deep breath and plunges headfirst into the basin and the scene shifts rapidly. Harry Potter is standing in a different room watching a memory play out. He watches the memory stoically as he is no more than a ghost to the people in the memory so he cannot interact with them. He watches his memories and after reliving some of the happy moments in his life, he comes out of the memory viewing basin called a pensieve. Harry takes on a pose for meditation and starts to organize the memories he has watched. He relives them to show his life as seen from another person's perspective. Due to having a well-organized mind, he quickly moves to the earliest coherent memory in his life which shows a major event happening in his life.

Harry Potter was a peculiar young infant as he was very observant and intelligent. He also had a gift by which he could do many things that are not just humanly possible. He was a part of a hidden society of magical users in Great Britain, the son of an elite member of that society and a first generation magic user; according to the blatant prejudice of that society. The son of a pureblood elite and the downtrodden muggle-born; a half-blood basically, he was quite a powerful and influential figure.

Before the birth of Harry Potter, a prophecy was foretold which said that a boy born in the fall of July would be marked as an equal by the Dark Lord and fate would provide him a hand as he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. The prophecy was spoken by Sybill Trelawney in a Divination Interview to Albus Dumbledore but the first two lines of the prophecy were heard by Severus Snape; a Death Eater at that time. He immediately went to his master; Lord Voldemort who began to search for the prophesized boys. Albus Dumbledore told the Potters and the Longbottoms to go into hiding as the prophecy applied to one of the boys; either Harry or Neville. But everything came to a head on the night of Halloween of 1981 when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters after their fidelius charm protection fell when their secret was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew.

At the same time, the Longbottoms were also attacked by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr and Neville's parents were tortured with the cruciatus spell to insanity. Voldemort meanwhile killed James Potter in a duel and Lily Potter who plead to him for mercy and protection and sparing Harry's Life. But when Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter with the killing curse, the curse rebounded and destroyed his own body after the powerful blood protection and sacrifice that Lily Potter had invoked in her son. A bit of Voldemort's soul also was trapped in Harry's body called a horcrux giving Harry a lightning bolt scar as a souvenir from that night. Harry was delivered to the Dursleys; his only remaining blood relatives by Albus Dumbledore and his companions and Harry was proclaimed as the " Boy-Who-Lived".

For ten years, Harry suffered abuse at the Dursleys who hated anything out of the ordinary and tried to contain his magic. He was however, a very intelligent and gifted boy and when he saw that the Dursleys would punish him for doing better than their own fat,lazy son called Dudley, he hid his intelligence. But, he was a part of many strange incidences which he could not rationally explain.

Once, he was trying to get away from Dudley and his gang and after his wish and a squeezing sensation in his gut, he vanished into thin air and reappeared instantaneously on the school's roof. Then, there was the time when his hair grew back overnight and he also healed a bruise overnight. These strange incidents were not forgotten and Harry knew he was special so he studied everything he could to explain all this.

Overtime, he understood that these abilities were indeed special and could be performed by him only. The day his resolve to enhance his powers became absolute was when he Vernon Dursley; father of Dudley and his uncle tried to hit him. The terror of seeing Vernon advancing just lashed out in form of an invisible energy which threw Vernon bodily across the room. The Dursleys became afraid of him and generally started to ignore him for the most part. As for Harry, he started in earnest to recreate those sensations of extreme emotions which were a trigger for his powers. He started to meditate and after tiring time was able to reach inside his own magical core. He had by now confirmed that his abilities were magical and after reaching out to his own core, he relished the pleasant and tingling feeling it produced. Visualizing and focusing on that feeling, he tried to focus on his own desk in the room and was able to levitate it as well as smash it and repair it. He had a project for the next three years which was being able to do magic without requiring extreme focus or any incantations.

What Harry did not realize was that what he had achieved was remarkable. He had reached out to his own core which even grown up wizards could not achieve and some wizards of old were only able to do. This set the pattern for the next three years in which Harry prepared both his mind and magic.

At the age of eleven, after painstaking three years Harry was now quite confident about his magical abilities. He had also prepared physically by exercising and had a lean, swimmer's body with muscles and was quite handsome and attractive for his age. He also received his Hogwarts letter and did shopping in Diagon Alley along with Professor McGonagall who escorted him on the trip. He learned about his Gringotts vault, his reason for being famous in the magical world and his family's history. He also received his wand which was a twin of Voldemort's wand and also knew why he was called the "Boy-Who-Lived". He also met a pureblood girl who was a blonde with blue,icy eyes and with a mask of indifference who he found attractive and intriguing as well as an arrogant blond pureblood ponce with blood prejudice ingrained in him. Also, he found his familiar which was a snowy owl who he named Hedwig. All in all, it was quite an interesting shopping trip.

Harry, being studious learned all he could about the school ,subjects as well as the magical world's customs ,traditions ,events ,history etc. He boarded the train for the school and made his first friend; Ron Weasley. At Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor and he studied diligently to get top position. He was only beaten by Hermione Granger; a studious Gryffindor who was also bossy. He also attempted to converse with the pretty girl he had met in Diagon Alley. Her name was Daphne Greengrass and she was sorted into slytherin; the house of cunning. They had a sort of cordial friendship between each other due to being from rival houses. Harry also befriended Hermione after a troll got into the castle on Halloween and he saved her in the bathroom by using the combat magic he knew to kill the troll. Harry continued to study advance magic and after receiving an invisibility cloak for Christmas, he also started to sneak into the restricted section after he removed the tracking charm placed on the cloak. He made copies of books by a special spell and also studied all sorts of books to advance his magical abilities. He had to undergo some obstacles to get to the philosopher's stone in order to stop Quirell from stealing it. He was able to kill Quirell who was possessed by Voldemort and managed to save the philosopher's stone and quietly return it to the Flamels who told him that after completing school, he would be taken as an apprentice by them. Harry was happy and agreed readily and Gryffindor won the house cup at the end of the year.

In his second year, Harry had to fight a basilisk in the chamber of the secrets which had petrified Hermione, and dragged Ginny Weasley into the chamber. Harry killed the basilisk with the Gryffindor sword with the help of Fawkes; Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry also had to deal with the diary horcrux of Voldemort which preserved a life-like memory of Tom Riddle Jr; Voldemort's original name. He was pierced by a basilisk fang and the venom would have killed him except that Fawkes cried tears into his wound which sealed it and he survived. Harry found Slytherin's library and started to study the dark arts after doing a purification ritual which ensured that the wizard would not become insane. He also freed Dobby; the house-elf and bonded with him and brewed a potion in the summer by which the trace from his wand was erased and continued to study and practice magic.

In third year, Harry learned that Sirius Black; a mass-murderer and Death Eater was after him. Also, Harry encountered the dementors; who were the guards of Azkaban and used a powerful patronus to repel a hundred of them thus saving Sirius and clearing his name by capturing Peter Pettigrew who was a rat animagus and disguised as scabbers; Ron's pet rat. Harry now got his dream fulfilled as Sirius got Harry's guardianship and Harry moved with him into Grimmauld Place; the Black Family House despite Dumbledore's protests. They remodeled the house and Harry continued to practice magic over the summer, watched the Quidditch World Cup and strengthened his friendship with Daphne who he invited to Grimmauld Place along with Hermione. He introduced both of them and they got along great.

The fourth year found Harry entered in the dangerous Tri-wizard Tournament even though he had not entered it. There was a ridicule and slander campaign but Harry faced it confidently because Sirius,Hermione,Daphne believed in him and they helped him prepare for the tasks even though he had a falling out with Ron. He emerged victorious in the first task against a dragon which he subdued. Then the Yule Ball was announced and Harry asked Daphne who he liked immensely. They had a great time at the ball and Harry started dating her. In the second task, Daphne was Harry's hostage in the lake. He completed the task in a record but after bringing her to the platform went down again to retrieve Gabrielle Delacour; the sister of Fleur Delacour who was the Beauxbaton's champion. During the time period between the second task and the third task, he strengthened his friendship with Viktor Krum; the Durmstrang's champion and Fleur Delacour. Before the third task, Harry kissed Daphne and promised that he would return to her. In the third task, Harry used his vast knowledge and power to win the task but was portkeyed to a graveyard after grabbing the trophy. He founded a homunculus form of Voldemort carried by Lucius Malfoy. They were quickly defeated and Lucius Malfoy's life force was used in a ritual to banish Voldemort in a ritual.

After returning with a portkey, Harry told the assembled crowd an abridged version of his encounter with Voldemort so as not to cause panic as most people were content with their lives and he did not want people to have widespread paranoia. The next three years were not much important as life went on and Harry and Daphne's relationship continued to prosper. It was also clear in Harry's heart and mind that Daphne was his true soulmate who was compatible in every way with him. He continued to study advanced magic with Daphne and his other friends and was always in top position in the schoolwork. When he turned seventeen and assumed his lordships of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, he had a bloodline and lineage test done in which he found out his wealth as well as being head of other minor families. Harry merged the Houses such that he was a lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell. The horcrux present in Harry was detected by the goblin rituals as well as the lordship rings. A team of curse breakers purged the abomination out of Harry storing it in a container so that it could be used to track the other Horcrux pieces.

During his last year at Hogwarts, Harry studied hard, spent time with Daphne and his friends as well as practiced his magic to stretch it to the limit. He also went with goblin curse breaker teams when they located the horcrux and helped them destroy the vile soul pieces. At this time, he found the resurrection stone in the gaunt ring which he kept safe. Previously, in the year due to temptation Dumbledore had been cursed by the gaunt ring horcrux and in his delusional state of mind, he hatched a plan with Snape of entering Death Eaters in Hogwarts and Snape killing him to obtain mastery of the Elder Wand because he believed that Voldemort was going to return again. This plan was foiled as Harry had a cadre of friends and classmates called "Defence Association" which had been started by Harry in his fifth year at the Azkaban Breakout to give the students a chance to defend themselves. The 'DA' successfully engaged the Death Eaters in combat and most of them were either incapacitated or killed. Harry had himself killed the Lestranges, Dolohov, Nott, Macnair,Rookwood who were all fearsome Death Eaters. Snape killed Dumbledore but he was disarmed at that very instant by Harry who caught the Elder Wand and felt a rush of power pass through him.

Harry killed Snape with his new found power of the Deathly Hallows and the losses on the side of light were only some aurors who had died. Wizarding Britain declared the day as a holiday and Harry was called the "Man-Who-Conquered". He graduated from Hogwarts with honor and took his seats on the Wizengamot where he used his fame and power to make Wizarding Britain a better community. He also proposed to Daphne and married her. His studies of magic continued as Harry tried new avenues that people had not explored.

Harry introduced many reforms to modernize the Wizarding world as well as finishing the prejudices and the blood superiority by integrating the magical people with the mundane. He gave rights to all citizens of the magical world regardless of their ethnicity, class, race, gender etc. His reforms were successful after campaigns and he also made alliances with the other magical races and communities. Although, he was beloved by many, he had his fair share of enemies who were mostly purebloods and they joined hands with the surviving Death Eaters and started another conflict.

This conflict was not such a great problem as it had not picked up much steam due to the fact that Harry was very popular and also very powerful so their enemies hesitated in attacking him. However, some of the fanatic ones along with the Death Eaters managed to ambush Harry and his wife; Daphne. They outnumbered the Potters by thirty to two. Despite the odds, the Potters were a formidable team and met the onslaught fiercely. They fought on and killed and incapacitated sixteen of the Death Eaters. But, at this moment with a lucky shot, Harry was struck with the Cruciatus curse and in this moment two of the Death Eaters took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration and fired off the killing curses. Daphne seeing impending death for her husband approaching, shielded Harry by jumping in front of the curses and was struck down.

Time seemed to stop for Harry but he rolled away from the curses that were sent his way and unleashed his own barrage of spells. Watching his wife die in front of him had unleashed the fury within him and the air crackled with the high concentration of magic. Harry started a volley of spells which hammered the shields of the Death Eaters who watched him nervously now as the skies were darkening at the time of day. Harry gripped the Elder wand and unleashed the power of the Master of Death. He sent a pure magic blast which vaporized three of the Death Eaters, another three were hit by a cutting curse which sliced their bodies in half. The rest of the Death Eaters fired off spells at Harry but with his powerful aura the weaker spells fizzled out in the air. Harry used a flame whip to decapitate two as well as with conjured ice spikes he impaled another three Death Eaters. Another two were blasted away and one was choked by the high concentration of magic in the air which suffocated him. The last two had their limbs removed by flame whip and were swiftly dispatched by bludgeoners to their heads. Harry surveyed the area which was full of dead bodies of Death Eaters and moved to the fallen form of his wife. He pulled her into his arms and apparated to his manor and the floodgates opened and he wept unashamedly, yelling at the heavens.

After some time, he used his powers to talk to an echo of his wife who smiled at him and told him to move on with his life and not to attempt anyway to bring her back to life as it would not be fair to her as her time on Earth had passed. The echoes of his family told him that they were proud of him and that he should not get hung up over their deaths. Daphne asked him to promise her that he would live his life to the fullest. He did so and they faded away. For a week, Harry was catatonic but he eventually woke up. He was offered condolences but to be distracted from the pain and the void in his life, he buried himself in work. He asked the Wizengamot for a license to eliminate the rest of the Death Eaters menace. Using his license, Harry called the 'Judge' judged the Death Eaters and other dark wizards fates. After completing his task, Harry travelled around the world and continued to study magic. He got to know that he was the first Battle Mage born in a thousand years and had vast power at his disposal which he used to maintain peace and security throughout the Wizarding World.

At the present moment, Harry came out of the pensieve after viewing all these memories. He was now a powerful and beloved man by the people but lonely after the death of his wife. Even his friends could not bring him to laugh or smile brightly. He looked as if the life had faded as his eyes which used to burn with an intensity now looked dull and barren. He had completed his job which was bringing every single dark wizard to justice. Having grown fed up now, he composed a letter to his friends and bequeath some of his assets to them and the rest of his estate was liquidated with the majority of his money being used to build charity foundation in the name of his parents.

He looked one last time at the pictures in his manor; the image of him and Daphne at the great lake in Hogwarts and after drawing a deep breath apparated to his destination. He wore a white t-shirt, dark pants and a red longcoat. The lordship rings were on his hand and contained the resurrection stone also alongwith the invisibility cloak which was in a pocket dimension keyed to him and could be summoned at any time. Also it contained a trunk which contained gold, precious stones, potion ingredients, books, essentials. The elder wand was disillusioned and strapped to his arm in a holster. At his waist were two gun holsters on either sides containing desert eagles having accuracy, replenishing, cleaning, loading runes on them. The gun magazines were charmed so that they would replenish bullets and also chamber rounds immediately. Also the bullets were a fusion of silver nitrate and UV rounds so that they could also have the power to take down vampires and werewolves. After so many encounters with the rogue members of these species, Harry needed the precaution.

Harry's idea was simple which was that he would travel to a different dimension where the events leading up to August 1st 1981 would be the same and he would make a new life there. He thought that he could defeat Voldemort early, save countless lives and make the wizarding world a good place to live by revolutionalizing it. To accomplish this, he had made preparations of even having fake magical and muggle ids created by the goblins which could pass any examination. Now as it was the winter solstice, he apparated to the Stonehenge which was a highly magical place with high concentration of magic in the air as residue and it was deserted so no problem of a magical backlash.

Harry had booked the place after contacting the druids and arriving there started the ritual for travelling to another dimension. He marked and inscriped various runes at the place and prepared to charge them. With a powerful chant of ancient languages, he charged the runes with his magic and by standing in the center of the ritual. The air grew thick with a suffocating feeling of magic which started to concentrate at the place. He started to open a portal for transport but a sudden feeling of invasion overwhelmed his senses. He sensed a foreign body attempting to take control and with his magic recognized the feeling as another portal to some place.

The tug of war continued between the powerful magic foreign portal and eventually Harry gave in. At the very moment that he gave up, a blinding light started to gather in the place. The light enveloped him with it overpowering his senses such that he had to crouch on the ground. The runes were lit and symbols were spinning inside his head. He was being disoriented and he felt the light burning his body both internally and externally. Then he felt a tug in his gut like the feeling of apparition only being a hundred times more exponential. He gripped the sword of Gryffindor strapped to his back tightly and got into a battle stance. At that moment, he was swept into a vortex and teleported off the face of the earth into another dimension with the light travelling with him leaving the platform of the Stonehenge smoking.

Wherever he was going, Harry had only one thought in his mind:

' _Looks like there is another adventure for me'_ .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

June 1982

Order of Phoenix Safe House

The Order are gathered in front of a ritual platform where Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore are attempting the summoning ritual. A light flashes in the room suddenly on the platform with a gold tinge to it and the Order members step back. Along with the gold light shining on the platform a gust of pure magic flashes through the room sending some of the Order members into heaps on the floor. The light dies out and the Order see a figure crouched in a battle stance.

Harry sees the blinding light die down with a magic flash and gets ready in a battle stance. Any number of people could have kidnapped him; most likely sympathizers or family members of the dark wizards he has hunted. Seeing a group of people in front of him naturally made him alert. The group comprised of a bearded old man with spectacles and a grandfatherly face and resembled a younger Albus Dumbledore, a scarred man with a leg stump and magical eye whirring around in the face resembling Mad-eye Moody as well as Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, younger Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the traitor Pettigrew and some more people Harry was unfamiliar with.

The redheaded women with green eyes standing with a man resembling Harry himself with the only differences being hazel eyes covered by spectacles could only be the Potters as envisioned in the flesh. Thinking that it could be a trap, Harry let loose his magic sense trying to locate signs of any dark magic. His senses washed over the group of people and he could see the Albus Dumbledore look-alike frowning at him. Still, Harry's purpose was achieved as he could a hit on a dark magic user which was unsurprisingly Peter Pettigrew. It was at this moment that Mad-eye spoke:

"Who are you and Where are you from? Eh! Lad!" Harry could see that all the people had curious faces and answered in a deeper voice that did not betray any of his intentions:

"It is customary for the one's who have summoned to introduce themselves first." At this the Albus Dumbledore lookalike smiled, "Quite right, my dear fellow! Iam Albus Dumbledore the leader of this group of the Order of Phoenix dedicated to protecting the populace from the mass murdering Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry was nonplussed by the introduction and said with the barest of smiles, "Seems like old Voldy boy is still alive and kicking here. I could have sworn that I vaporized the little bastard."

Albus Dumbledore was surprised by the statement although he did not let it show. Other Order members were not as quick in concealing their surprise and Harry just shook his head as it confirmed his theory that he was in an alternate world during the time of the first wizarding war in Britain.

Remus Lupin could not resist asking, "So did you defeat Voldemort in your world?"

Harry chuckled, "Well! Technically, I vanquished the dark tosser, but _defeated_ sounds good too." Seeing the looks of astonishment across the Order's faces, he sighed:

"Now could somebody explain what Iam doing in this world?"

The Order's faces turned into a grimace and Lily Potter replied with despair:

"We were losing the war against Voldemort and his forces and we had no choice but to use a summoning ritual to call a warrior of the light to aid us in this war. Iam sorry but we are not equipped to deal with the forces of Voldemort ourselves. Our numbers are dwindling and the dark forces are gaining the advantage."

"And you people thought that summoning someone else and plucking them from their world to fight your war is a good idea," Harry growled. He could not believe the nerve of these people as they tended to heap their problems on others. Wanting someone else to clean their mess that they themselves had made. Still he thought:

' _This is my chance to change the world and mould it in my own views. I should help them but ask favors and gain power rising to upper echelons of society, as only then I can change the wizarding world. Doing this I can also save countless lives and make sure that this world's Harry Potter grows up with his parents."_

"I know that this was not the right action to take but these are desperate times and in this circumstance sacrificing the needs of a few to save countless others was justified," Albus Dumbledore replied with a grimace.

"Oh! Spare me your moral drivels and your excuses,Dumbledore. I know how your mind works and Iam not easily manipulated by anyone. Never again am I going to be anyone's puppet and I do not give a rat's ass about your moral and ethical reasons," Harry growled. His aura was starting to show; a pure gold aura with silver specks but it gave a sinister feeling to the members of the Order.

"Boy! Stay yourself. We are all on the same side." Mad-eye commanded. But everyone could see that these comments had an averse effect on the young man. Harry bristled in anger at being called _boy_ like his vile uncle used to say and let loose some of his anger. The floor started to shake, with the lights flickering and the temperature rising. A stifling was caused and by a magical wave of power all the Order members found themselves crushed under some unforeseen force. Everyone bent at their knees due to the pressure and Moody found himself floating in the air with the young man in front of him and Mad-eye found he had no control over his body as magic obeyed the command of the arch-mage of light and Harry spoke:

"Never call me _boy_ ever! My name is Lord Harrison Potter-Black-Peverell and I listen to no-one's commands. I answer to no-one. Magic itself obeys me. Do you understand?" Harry asked in a menacing tone.

The stoic, ruthless Mad-eye nodded and was lowered to the ground. But at that moment, Harry sent a stunner towards Peter Pettigrew and although many shields sprang around the traitor courtesy of his fellow group members. But Harry was not to be denied as his stunner flew through the shields like they weren't there and impacted Pettigrew sending him crashing into the wall behind. A flick of Harry's wand and magic-inhibiting steel chains bound Pettigrew. By this time, the Order members were on their feet pointing their wands at Harry.

Dumbledore bristled at the nonchalant young man in front of him, " How dare you attack the members of the light and use great names of the Lords of the Light as yours?"

Harry laughed,"Spare me your honorifics this time, Old man! If you would care to examine your member's arms you will find the Dark Mark tattooed so I just bound a traitorous piece of filth for you."

James Potter and Sirius Black attempted to revive their comrade without success and so rolled up the sleeves to find the Dark Mark. Seeing the mark everyone was disgusted and angry at the presence of a spy within their ranks. Seeing that Pettigrew was not going to escape, the Order lowered their wands.

Dumbledore sighed, " Still it does not explain why you attacked Alastor and the use of your name and your claim about magic."

"Mad-eye used that word and I do not like it spoken to me," Harry replied in an even tone.

Dumbledore nodded, "Please take a seat and we will discuss all matters like civilized people."

"Alright! I will try to answer all your questions but before I begin could I get some tea?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, why not?" Molly Weasley smiled. She bustled off to make tea with Alice Longbottom helping her. All others took a seat in the sitting room surrounding Harry with James and Lily Potter sitting closest and Albus Dumbledore right beside him.

Harry took the time to access his surroundings as a spacious sitting room which was lit by torches and tastefully decorated with paintings and artwork. He also took in the faces of the Order and glanced wistfully at the couples in the room reminiscing about Daphne. He also ordered his mind and thought about what he would say. By this time, the women brought the tea which he checked due to his paranoia.

"We wouldn't spike the tea of a guest so you can rest easy," Molly Weasley spoke.

"Old Habits die hard," Harry replied evenly, "and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Seems like you trained under someone who knows his mettle," the grizzled auror replied.

Harry nodded and drank the tea finding nothing amiss. Clearing his throat, he spoke:

"My name is Harrison James Potter; son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans. Iam the Arch-Mage of Wizarding Britain and the lord-Protector of the realm. I have defeated dozens of Dark Lords like Voldemort and their followers. To many Iam only known as the 'Judge'." At this he paused to take in the Order's faces which were myriad of emotions.

Harry continued, "Before my birth there was a prophecy spoken of a child born at the end of the July who would be an equal of the Dark Lord and would vanquish said Dark Lord. Voldemort got to know about it and he came to kill me. I and my parents were hidden by a fidelius charm but the secret-keeper turned out to be a traitor and sold my family to Voldemort. He killed my parents with the killing curse but with her death, my mother invoked powerful love-based blood magic which contributed to Voldemort's downfall but he lived as a shade using Horcruxes as conduits to tether his soul to the world. I became famous in the wizarding world that night as the boy-who-lived and was sent to live with my magic-despising aunt and uncle'The Dursleys' where I spent ten years till I got the letter for Hogwarts."

Harry paused again and surveyed the room. All the members were raptured with his story and some were teary-eyed. Harry sighed and suggested, " This is quite a long story and it would be better to view it in a pensieve as opposed to recounting it all." Seeing Dumbledore nod in agreement, Harry conjured an actual working pensieve. Everyone was astonished at the level of power that Harry had .

"I will place memories of my years at Hogwarts, battle with Voldemort and subsequent events that led to my becoming the 'Judge'. I will answer any questions afterwards." Harry said while placing memory fragments in the pensieve.

"In the meantime I would like to read books of the history of your world to better understand it," Harry requested.

"That is perfectly acceptable," Dumbledore replied and summoned the books to the sitting room couch where they made a neat pile. With that, the Order dived into the pensieve.

Harry scanned the books but found no major changes in history of note. He summoned his trunk from the pocket dimension and checked the facts of history as well as events with it. He decided that the information of raids needed to be given to the Order so that they could intercept and start fighting back. He made plans for the fight with Voldemort and for changing the wizarding world. He banished the trunk when he heard that the Order was coming back out of the pensieve.

The Order expressions were varied but they were mostly awed by the life story they had witnessed and the rise of Harry as an Arch-Mage. Some of them were emotional and even teary-eyed at the memories they had witnessed. Harry had let them witness all battle memories but obviously no personal memories. Lily Potter curiously inquired:

"Who were the two girls you hung out with; the brunette and the blonde?"

Harry smiled at the memories of his Hogwart's years, "Both were my best friends. The brunette was my friend Hermione Granger while the blonde was my future wife Daphne Greengrass." Lily nodded with a slight smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat at the moment bringing everyone's attention to him. Harry sighed, " Now, I must ask if there is any way to get back to my dimension?"

Dumbledore shook his head. " Unfortunately, there is no way for a person summoned by this specific ritual to go back and after witnessing your memories in the pensieve I must say that you are the solution to our problem of Voldemort," he replied ignoring the collective gasps and shudders by the people in the room.

" I thought as much ", Harry said, then he glared at Dumbledore, " I have not forgotten your manipulative behavior and forgiveness diatribe. Iam not your pawn and the only reason that I will finish off this Voldemort is so that little Harry can grow up in a care-free world. So, do not try to hinder my abilities or try to control me for I am someone you should not cross."

His statement generated many raised voices and it took a 'bang' from Dumbledore's wand to quiet down everyone. During all this, Harrison had stood up from his seat and was in the middle of the room quietly observing everyone.

Frank Longbottom watching this asked, " Why don't we let Dumbledore and him resolve their differences themselves?" Moody wanting to judge Harrison's capabilities himself agreed, "That is a fine idea. Let the lad and Albus talk it out."

Dumbledore sent a mental probe at this moment to lower defenses of Harrison. He smirked at the pitiful attempt of Dumbledore to make him yield and sent the equivalent of a mental sledgehammer of memories to deal with the probe. Dumbledore was rebuffed quite violently and thrown back by the backlash with Harrison drawing his wand. Moody, Kingsley and Frank fired spells at the same moment towards Harrison who brought up a golden magical dome around him with a gesture. The spells struck the dome and rebounded while Harrison transfigured the ground into quicksand around the attackers and the drapes of the room wrapped themselves around Frank. Kingsley and Moody dodged the quicksand and kept firing spells with Frank out of the fight bound and suspended in the air, and the other occupants of the room took cover away from the battle going on. At the same moment Harrison let loose an incapacitating spell chain which stunned Kingsley and making Moody shield the spells. A bright pink spell shattered Moody's shield and he was hit with a succession of disarming and binding spells. The Marauders and other Order members drew their wands now but Dumbledore yelled, "Enough!"

The combatants stopped and lowered their wands watching Dumbledore who was standing with his aura in full force. The Order members put away their wands with Dumbledore cancelling all spells holding three of his compatriots. They pointed their wands at Harrison but a glare from Dumbledore made them lower their wands and sit down. Dumbledore calmed himself and looked mournfully at Harrison who was standing in the middle of the room inside his dome stoically. Looking into Dumbledore's sad face, Harrison understood and dissipated the magical shield dome.

Dumbledore apologized, " Iam truly sorry for all that you have experienced in life particularly the trials because of my counterpart. I will endeavor to respect your wishes and listen to you with attention and also apologize for the behavior of the members of the Order."

Harrison nodded wordlessly. Dumbledore seeing that the situation had been resolved addressed the Order members, " I was at fault for provoking Mr Potter and have found my many flaws by witnessing the memories implanted in my mind by his ingenious defenses…"

Harrison interrupted at this moment, " Actually, I would prefer being called Peverell as there is already a Harry Potter in this universe and that I will need some help starting in this dimension."

Dumbledore smiled, " Of course, we will provide any sort of help you need and would like to hire you for this job of killing Voldemort."

Harrison frowned, " I don't need money for this purpose as I am no mercenary and only want help so that I can have a fresh start in this world."

In the end, the Order decided to help Harrison in his fresh start by providing a new identity in the ministry as well as a job setting it all for the next day and setting him in an advisory capacity for the Order. The meeting ended and Harrison was offered a couch for the night at the safehouse with a discreet guard.

Harrison laid down on the couch and his last thoughts before sleep were of a new start in life in this world.


End file.
